


4.63

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren's family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло Рен и его семья. У Кайло есть жена и ребёнок. Хотелось бы что-то нормальное - не злобное и не флаффное. Рейтинг-жанр на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.63

Кайло вывернул штурвал и Ипсилон рванул в гиперпространство. Лея оглянулась - Рей тихо посапывала между Финном и По; Хакс сидел на месте второго пилота, переглядываясь с Кайло. 

Они улетали в неизвестность, спасаясь от невиданной прежде опасности, слишком уставшие, чтобы вспоминать прежние распри.

***

Ипсилон опустился на поляну перед небольшим домом и Кайло выскочил из шаттла легко и проворно, у него будто открылось второе дыхание. За ним, настороженно оглядываясь, вышли и все остальные.

\- Где это мы? - спросила Рей, пока они шли к дому, и получила в ответ тихое "Набу".

Кайло замер на мгновение, выдохнул...

\- Дорогая, я вернулся! - и в голосе его звучало неприкрытое счастье.

Послышался шум, топот, и по лестнице к Рену сбежали двое детей, радостно хохочущие и кричащие "Папа! Дядя Хакс!". 

\- Это ситхята, - пробормотал Финн, отступая назад и с удивлением смотря на детей, вцепившихся в темный плащ Кайло. 

За ними медленно спустилась миниатюрная прелестная женщина с округлым животом, скрытым мягкими складками одежды.

\- А это - ситхесса, - прошептал По, подталкивая Финна локтем в бок и ухмыляясь.

\- Это моя Лора, - Кайло приобнял женщину за талию, смущенно улыбнулся - даже вечная морщинка между бровей разгладилась. 

Лея смотрела на эту женщину, усталую и тихую - на жену своего сына, о которой она никогда не знала, о которой Бен, ее Бен, не рассказал своей матери, и чувствовала, как тугой ком подкатывает к горлу. 

Хакс подошел к Лоре, растянул бледные губы в неумелой улыбке, осторожно погладил по животу.

\- Как там Хакс-младший?

На это Лора лишь виновато потупилась.

\- Это... Хаксли, - на Хаксово "Предатель!" Кайло и Лора засмеялись, Финн вздрогнул...

А Лея повернулась и вышла из уютного дома, ясно осознавая, что места в этой семье для нее нет и никогда не было.


End file.
